The present invention relates to a tuner module and a receiving apparatus capable of being applied to, for example, a television tuner.
In recent years, television (TV) tuners, which are an example of a high-frequency module, have been embedded in IT devices such as personal computers (PCs) as well as TV receivers.
For example, a first example of a shape of a TV tuner and a method of mounting the TV tuner is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and a second example thereof is disclosed in Patent Literature 2.
In the first example, in a tuner, a circuit board having electronic parts mounted thereon is embedded in a metal shield housing, and a connector for a connection of a cable from an antenna is fixed to the shield housing. In the tuner, terminals are mounted on the circuit board in the shield casing, drawn toward the outside of the shield housing, and connected and fixed to a mounting board.
In this shape, in a design for an assembly with the outside of the housing, parts connected to the outside, such as the shape of the tuner, an arrangement of the terminals, and a position of the antenna connector, are fixed.
This shape is a shape of a tuner used for a general TV.
In the second example, a part of a shield cover covering a thin board for a tuner is coupled with an engagement hole provided in a main board (mounting board) on which a tuner module is mounted.
Accordingly, a shield housing having a 3-piece configuration as in the first example is unnecessary, the tuner can be mounted on the main board using a simple method, and noise entering from the outside can be eliminated using a low cost method.